


Fade Into You

by 1998Interlude



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Teen Angst, no magic here, ooc character behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1998Interlude/pseuds/1998Interlude
Summary: The Parkers are new to town, and Kai likes a cheerleader.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. i look to you and i see nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working in for a while now, before the last post.   
> Hope you like this one and thanks for the response to the last one too.

“Wow, you are not good at running,” Bonnie groans, hunching over, holding her hands to her knees as she catches her breath, she glares at the boy sat by the bleachers. 

“Sorry, manners” He introduces himself, standing up from his spot. ”I’m Kai.” He was tall, way taller than her,  _ but who wasn’t? _ Lanky build, with a piercing in both his lip and eyebrow. Bonnie hadn’t seen him around school before, which was hard considering the size of Mystic Falls high school. __ _ Must be new. _ She thought to herself before standing up.  She looks at his hand before nodding, pressing her lips together firmly, beginning to jog again. He begins to run alongside her. 

“I was told you’re on the student council, I was wondering-” She frowns, turning to face him.

“How’d you know I’m on the council?” She interrupts him. He chuckles nervously, before pointing over at Matt Donovan.

“He’s my guide. He said you’re the best person to approach with anything concerning the school.” She groans internally knowing Matt’s ploy. 

“Of course he did.” She tugs on her hair, tightening her ponytail. 

“ **This is gym class, not free period! Pick up the pace!”** Coach Tanner yells over at them before moving to terrorise another group of slackers. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes, starting a light jog. Kai follows along, jogging alongside her. 

“Is he always like that?” 

“Tanner? He’s a tyrant.” She shrugs. “The school’s cheap. They have him teaching almost everything. That’s why he’s so mad." she looks on at the other poor souls he was now picking on. "Word of advice. Don’t get on his bad side, for the sake of everyone.” He nods. 

“I’ll remember that.” He thanks her. 

“Bennett, out the way!” Tyler yells from behind her. Him and Matt closing in on the pair. She bumps into Kai, just barely missing out on being trampled on the athletic duo. She groans, moving away from the skinny boy. “Assholes.” She mutters, brushing a stray hair away from her face. 

“So are you going to tell me your name or?” His voice trails off. 

“You said Donovan told you I’m on the student council, he’ll tell you.” She flashes a smile, “And when you see him, tell him to stop talking about me.” She turns, speeding off away from him. 

-

“Anything on the new kids?” Rebekah asks, joining Bonnie at their lunch table. 

“Just that the new guy is a total freak.” Tiki groans, picking at her salad. “I got partnered with him in bio. He’s a total smart ass, and doesn’t stop talking. Not to mention he looks like a reject from Good Charlotte, or one of  _ those _ bands. Why can’t any real cute boys come here,” she whines.

“You never give anyone the time of day Teek,” Bonnie takes a spoonful of her pudding. 

“Uh, yeah I do Bonnie! They’re just not my type.” She scrunches her face in disgust. 

“Which is?” Rebekah raises her eyebrow knowingly. Tiki waves her hand in dismissal. 

“All I’m saying, is that it would be nice to see a little more Damson Idris around here, and less whatever that is,” she says looking in the direction of the alternative kids. 

“A couple Lucas Scott types wouldn’t hurt either." Rebekah whines. "Oh God! Why did my parents move me here.” she adds, huffing dramatically. 

“You're still hung up on Stefan?” Tiki asks? 

“No!” Rebekah huffs. “Maybe a little." pouting her lip slightly. "It’s not fair! Elena Gilbert is so drab, like, what does she have that I don't?” 

“She’s  _ thee _ southern belle, Bex. Parents and teachers love her." Bonnie starts. "And, no offence but it’s Stefan Salvatore. He’s hot, but not that hot. You’re a catch and could do soo much better than him. No more tears on basic high school boys.” Bonnie states, flipping her hair back.

“You’re right, and I know. It’s just boring watching the guys I want, gravitate to her.” She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting slightly. The two friends shake their heads at their blonde friend. 

“Hello ladies,” Katherine joins the trio, flipping back her perfectly curled hair, placing her lunch tray down on the table. 

“Hey,” they all greet in unison. 

“No one asked, but I have tea on the new kids.” She claps her hands. 

“Finally, someone with real news!” Rebekah praises. 

“Hey!” Tiki fakes offence, before turning to the curly haired twin. “Spill!”

“Well, the oldest two are twins. Malachai and Josette. _And I thought my name was old fashioned._ ” She sidebars. “Anyways, they’re in our grade, and they’re polar opposites. I think they copied that off me and Elena, but anyways. Their dad’s a pastor and their mom took over the kindergarten in town or whatever. They have like a sect of kids, and I mean like a shittonne of them.” She expresses with her perfectly manicured hands. “Their family is like a freaking cult. Like, who willingly has 8 kids.” Their eyes widen at the news. 

“8?!” Tiki gasps. “Poor woman.” The others nod, as Katherine carries on. 

“Apparently Malachai has anger issues or something. He went on this whole anti religion rampage or whatever, and got expelled from like 3 different schools in Portland.” Bonnie scans the cafeteria, finding Kai spooning multiple cups of pudding into his mouth. She winces, turning her attention back to the girls. “Josette’s cool though. We have homeroom together. She’s very west coast, super chill, laid back.” She takes a spoon of her yoghurt. “Think she’s gonna try out for cheer after school.” She keeps the spoon by her mouth. 

“Good, we need more members. Hopefully Bon and Bex will join us too.” Tiki nudges her.

“I don’t know,” Bonnie says, putting down her cup and spoon. 

“Bon, you’re the best on the dance team! You have to try out. The choreo is barely there, and the lack of real gymnastic talent is so tragic. We really could use your help.” Katherine says earnestly.  “She’s right. Caroline can say what she wants, but she’s not giving what she keeps claiming she is. It’s a joke at this point. We need help,” Tiki pleads. Rebekah takes a minute to think, collecting herself, before nodding. 

“It’s not like I have much else to do after school now, and I do enjoy reminding Miss. Forbes of how stupendously regular she is.” she turns to Bonnie, a pinky finger raised. “I’ll try out if you do,” She looks at her friends, looking up before sighing. She had wanted to get back into cheering after quitting the team in her freshman year, but never felt a strong enough pull to bring her back. She looks at her anticipating friends, taking in a breath and nodding. 

“Okay.” The others squeal, smiling excitedly at each other.

“Perfect! Senior takeover commences now!” Katherine cheers.

-

“Bonnie.” She jumps as she shuts her locker. Kai, as he’d introduced himself, stood there. She stayed quiet, eyes scanning over him, taking in his features. She could admit for a white boy he was decent looking, even more so If he wasn’t so intent on this 2000’s alternative rock look. 

“What do you want?” She stays neutral, looking unamused at him. She had a couple minutes to spare before her friends would expect her at tryouts.

He looks at her shocked. “Oh, uh, nothing really, I just-“ he starts nervously. 

“Hurry up.” She interrupts him. “You’re wasting my time.” She crosses her arms over her chest. He blinks blankly, before a smirk appears on his face. 

“Oh thank god,” he shocks her. She knits her brows together, irritation taking over her face. 

“What?”

“You’re totally hot, and a bit of a bitch, no offence.” He smiles at her. “I like it. I was kinda scared I’d just caught you in a bad mood earlier and you’d be boring.” Her eyes flutter before clenching her jaw. 

“Excuse me?” She glares at him as he laughs. 

“I was going to try out the nice guy approach, but I doubt that’s your type.” He leans on the lockers beside them. “I saw you this morning in the office when I was getting my class schedule. You’re like, really really pretty, by the way,” he chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “I was worried that you’d be the stereotypical stuck up, good girl type. Especially when Matt said you were on student council. I’m so glad your not though, cause wow, the performance I would have had to do-“

“What do you want?” She takes a breath to calm herself down. Who did he think he was? She had chosen to ignore his admission of trying to manipulate her. Her patience for the new boy wearing thin.

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry,” he sticks his hands in his cargo pockets. “Uh, my sister told me that girls like it when you’re straightforward. So, would you, Bonnie Bennett like to go on a date with me?” She stares at him blankly before scoffing out a laugh. 

“You want to go on a date with me?” She repeats. He nods. “You don’t even know me.”

“Isn’t that the point? To get to know you?” He raises an eyebrow, seemingly unphased by her laughter. 

“Whatever, I have to go to tryouts.” She attempts to walk away from him. He side steps, blocking her way. “Move.” She looks up at him, unamused. 

“You didn’t give me an answer.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She rolls her eyes, tries to get away again. Her shoulders drop as he blocks her again.  “Try again some other time, freak. Now move! I have places to be.” He follows her, walking backwards in time with her. 

“So it’s not a no.” He stops, asking in a hopeful tone. She ignores him. Making sure to brush against his shoulder as she walks away from him, shaking her head at his ridiculousness. 

_ What a weirdo. _

-

“Took your time Bennett,” Caroline snips, crossing her arms as the smaller girl enters the gymnasium. “And FYI, We don’t tolerate lateness, be on time if you’re serious about this.” She says, places her clipboard down. “It’s high school cheerleading Caroline, it’s not competitive.” Bonnie reputes, making a couple of the girls snicker. The blonde presses her lips together, annoyed, before turning to the team. 

“Okay. Now everyone is here, I hope you’re all stretched. I’m going to go over one of our more basic routines, I’ll show you 3 times and then you repeat. If you can’t keep up, you can leave.” She smiles artificially at the hopefuls, then turning to the team, calling out the routine. 

“She thinks she’s top shit,” Rebekah whispers to her friend. 

“She’s a control freak. You eventually learn to drown it out. That’s what I did.” She brushes a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Ah, I almost forgot you and her used to be buddies.” Rebekah tightens her ponytail. Bonnie shrugs. 

“People change. And I grew a spine.” Both girls giggle, Rebekah elbowing her gently.

“And for that I am grateful.” She rests her head on Bonnie’s. “Now watch, we have to get on the team or Kat will have our heads on a pike, you know she’s not above that.” They smile at each other knowingly, before turning their attention back at the cheer team.

-

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bonnie mutters to herself. Kai had stood by her locker, his dark roots more prominent against his bleach blonde hair. 

“What do you want Malachai?” She doesn’t pretend to be interested, already having an inkling of what he would be bothering her about today. 

“Awe babe,” he brings his hands to his chest. “you know I love it when you call me by my government.” She rolls her eyes, unlocking her locker. 

“Can’t you take a hint?” She takes out her textbooks. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” He smiles, flashing the ring around his lip. “I heard you made it onto the cheer team. Congrats.” She presses her lips together, nodding stiffly, turning her attention back to her locker. His expression drops a little before speaking again. 

“ _Thanks Kai, yes I will go on a date with you,_ ” he mocks her voice, bringing his lip in to bite. 

“Excuse you?” She scoffs. He nods, extending his smile. 

“C’mon, I mean. I’m a catch.” She sighs, closing her locker. 

“To who exactly? I’m not seeing anyone lining up to date you,” she motions around them. “And who says I like you? I don’t know what this is about, but leave me alone, freak.” He ignores her, leaning his elbow on the lockers. “Name calling? What are we? Middle schoolers.” He looks down at her. “It’s one date, c’mon?” She rolls her eyes again, taking in a breath and releasing it, visibly calming herself down. She looks to the floor before forcing a neutral face for him. 

“Listen,” she wiggles her finger. “You’ve been here, what? A week? I don’t know if you know this cause it appears that you’re socially inept, but I told you to leave me alone.” She steps towards him, a serious look on her face. “When I say to leave me alone, you should listen. I can make your life very difficult Malachai.” He pushes his tongue against the corner of his mouth, surprised at her words. 

“Are you threatening me?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” She brushes her hair back, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. He chuckles, smirking down at her. “What?” Her smile drops, replaced by an irritated expression. 

“That was good.” He holds his stomach. Continuing to laugh. “You think that threatening me is going to stop me from liking you?” He wipes his dry eyes. “You have no clue how hot that is to me,” he sighs, rubbing his fingers. “You get back to me on the date though. I’m thinking the Mystic Arcade? Let me know. I’ll see you in English,” he winks, turning to skip down the hall. She purses her lips together, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Freak.” She groans.

-

“You’re cute concentrating like that,” she rolls her eyes, not bothering to look up from her paper. 

“Go away.” She says firmly, blocking him from her mind. 

“I like your hair like that.” He wants to wrap his fingers around the soft wave curls, but restrains himself, knowing boundaries.  _ Though, he wouldn’t mind if she did inflict physical pain against him _ . “I mean, I’ve been here a week, but you’ve had like 4 different styles, and you always manage to look pretty.” She feels her cheeks heat slightly, biting her cheek to stop any quip he may take as an invitation to carry on a conversation. 

“Do your work.” She brings her arm up to her face, blocking his view of her. 

“No compliments. I’ll keep that in mind.” He sighs, getting back to his work. 

“Hey,” he looks up. He recognises her as one of the girls he’d seen Jo speaking to. She smiles down at him. Her brown eyes are warm and inviting. She would definitely be considered pretty, but he was sure she’d made it this far relying on her looks. Similarly to the girls back home. 

“I’m Elena,” she reaches her hand out for him to shake. He stares at it, pressing his lips together, and nodding.

“Kai.” The brightness in her face falters a little, retracting her hand. 

“You’re Josette’s twin right?” He nods. “I’m a twin too, you’ve probably met Katherine right? Looks like me, huge curly hair,” she brings her hands out, displaying the size. “Looks like she bites?” He nods, chuckling slightly. He’d recalled seeing the fiercer girl playing with Bonnie’s hair earlier by the lockers, while she applied lip gloss. The two twinning in similar outfits.

“Uh yeah, think so. Never spoken to her,” he replies. She smiles again, taking a strand of her hair between her fingers. He could laugh at her obvious flirting but wanted to gage whether or not this would affect Bonnie. 

“She can be a little intimidating at first, but she’s a softie under that.” He nods, flicking his pencil down against his work. 

“Anyways,” she continues, trying to recapture his attention. “I’m throwing a party at my place after the pep rally Friday. I invited your sister already, you’re invited too. It would be a great ice breaker, you know, with you guys being new and all.” He nods, seeing through her advances. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He looks at Bonnie from his peripheral view, she shakes her head, laughing to herself. If he goes, maybe he’d see Bonnie there. It would be a better setting to see her unrestrained. He’d already planned on going to the pep rally to see her in action on the cheer team. Who was he to pass up the opportunity to see her gallivanting around in a short skirt? Plus, he knew that would be forced to go if his parents knew Jo was going too. Elena smiles at him, tucking her hair in behind her ear, giggling lightly. 

“Hope to see you there.” She almost sings, returning to her desk. He sucks his lips in, rolling his eyes as her back is turned to him. 

“ _ Hope to see you there _ ,” Bonnie mocks her quietly. He chuckles, catching her attention. She finally looks up at him. her usual stern glare on. 

“Are you going?” He asks, “to the party?” He sits up straight at his desk. 

“That’s none of your business, Parker,” she dismisses him, rolling her eyes and returning back to her worksheet. 

“Guess I’ll see you there, Bennett.” He smiles to himself. 

-

Kai groans, plopping down into the car seat. His twin already playing whatever indie pop record was popular that week. Joey sat in the backseat, headphones on ignoring his older siblings. Jo starts up the car, getting them out of the parking lot.

“What’s up with you and Bonnie Bennett?” She asks. Kai tilts his head, his interest piqued. 

“What about Bonnie and I?” He plays dumb, interested in what his twin wants to knows and how much Bonnie‘s revealed to her little clique. She sighs audibly before speaking. 

“She told me at lunch you’ve been bothering her.” Josette explains. Clearly irritated by him.  _ Bothering her?  _ He scoffs, running his tongue over his lip. 

“Oh no! She told on me.” he holds his hand to his forehead, leaning back into his seat. 

“Kai! I’m asking you nicely, please! I’m trying to make friends, don’t scare her off.” She strains her voice, sounding desperate. He knits his brows together, turning to look at her. 

“Did she threaten you or something?” Jo shakes her head, a confused look on her face. “Bonnie’s not like that.  _ Katherine maybe,  _ but she just seemed irritated. So please stop whatever it is, I don’t wanna be known as the girl with the weirdo brother again.” She sounds upset. He presses his lips together, while she continues. “It’s a fresh start like you promised, please don’t chase my friends away.” She pleads softly, eyes still focused on the road. They fall into silence, his eyes trained on the town through his window. 

“What’s the deal with your friends?” He voices out loud. “You’re all cheerleaders, but you’re not friends with brunette what’s her face, and the blonde what’s her face.” Though they hadn’t been at the school for long, they’d been there long enough for Kai to suss out the dynamics of the school.  _ Especially those of the popular kids _ . That included the group Bonnie hung around with.

Jo ignores him, turning the volume up. 

“Josie?” He calls out, once again ignored. 

“ **JO!** ” She groans. 

“What?”

“I asked you a question.”

“And I chose to ignore you.” she humphs, turning into their neighbourhood. 

“Jooooooooo!” Kai whines, knowing the clear way to get under her nerves. His twin tries her best to ignore him, clutching the wheel tighter as he continues to whine.

“Oh for goodness sake Josie just tell him whatever he wants!” Joey silences the twins, sticking his headphones back into his ears. She sighs, pulling the car into their driveway. Once in park, the youngest Parker hops out, slamming the door behind him and stalking up into the house. Jo leaves them in silence for a minute before speaking. 

“The brunette is Elena Gilbert and the blonde is Caroline Forbes. They’re two of the town's founding families' children. They’ve been friends since kindergarten. Bonnie was their friend at some point too too, well, until freshman year or whatever. I don’t know, I wasn’t paying too much attention. Tiki said it was messy, so they just don’t talk. Good enough?” He nods, chuckling to himself. “What's so funny, creep.” Jo sneers. 

“Nothing, just can’t imagine Bonnie being friends with them.” He’d known there had to be something up with them, especially with the way she had spoken about Matt, Caroline’s boyfriend. He wasn’t far off when he’d assumed her to be a prep either. 

“Do you like her or something? Why do you even care?”

“Now, that's none of your business.” She groans, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door. 

“You know what, I don’t have the energy right now to care. So please, just ease up.” He rolls his eyes, unbuckling his belt and getting out. 

“Anything for you sissy.” he fakes a smile, brushing past her to their front door. 


	2. I look to you to see the truth

Kai follows his sister into the school building, she clenches her hands into fists at her sides as she walks. She turns sharply, huffing. 

“Make me late again and I’m leaving your ass at home.” Kai chuckles, bringing his hands up to spiking his hair. 

“The warning bell hasn’t even rang yet. You’re pressed over nothing baby sis.” She rolls her eyes, straightening her jacket. 

“Of course you wouldn’t care, it’s not like you’ve made any efforts to make any friends since you were 13, but some of us enjoy the company of others.” He rolls his eyes this time, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his zip up.

“You mean you like to gossip before the day has even started.” he smiles fakely. “And friends are overrated, anyways.” His eyes scan over at her outfit, chuckling at the familiarity. “You’re even dressing like them now. You know you don’t have to try so hard Josie.” He teases. She tightens her jaw, shutting her eyes and taking a long deep breath. 

“All you ever do these days is minimise everything important to me. I know I can be a bitch, but dammit, you’re so damn irritating. All I asked was for you to be normal, be like how you were before you decided to edge dad closer towards an early death, but no. This whole unbothered holier than thou act is getting tired now. We’re 18 soon Kai. Move on and grow up.” she flips her hair back, tightening her grip on her books. “You can stay mad at the world, but when everyone moves on and you’re stuck with no one, don’t come to me.” She turns away sharply, rushing down the hall. He exhales. His tongue rests by the corner of his mouth. 

His twin knew exactly why he began to act out and behave the way he did, and did nothing. He held his resentment to himself. Jo was neutral on the situation, which while it angered him, he didn’t expect anyone to really understand, but to throw it in his face dismissively… he bit his cheek, clenching his fist at his side, walking down to his locker. He was pissed off, and he knew this foul mood would affect his day. He glares angrily at the underclass men crowding the area, making them to disburse. 

“Bitch.” He rumbles, his hand tightly holding the door to his locker. 

-

“Hey honey bee!” Katherine pounces on her shoulders. 

“Hey kitty Kat,” Bonnie smiles, shutting her locker. “What’s up?” She asks the taller girl. Katherine links her arm around Bonnie’s, holding her hand. 

“What are you wearing Friday?” Bonnie shrugs. She hadn’t put much thought into it. She didn’t want to put in that much effort for the party, especially since it was just people from school, but she still wanted to look cute for herself. 

“I don’t know, what do you suggest?” Katherine smiles, squeezing her arm. 

“Glad you asked. I’m thinking we all do black skirts. I got the cutest corset skirt online the other week.” Bonnie nods, going along with her friend. “They have to be short,” Katherine emphasises, pointing at her. “I invited some of the Grove Hill football team.” She winks, “So, short and cute. And hopefully we get ourselves some potentials,” both girls giggle. 

“What kind of shirts are we going for? Color or patterns?” Katherine, presses her lips together, cocking them to the side. 

“Uh-“ she starts, 

“What are we discussing?” Rebekah asks, joining the two. 

“Kat’s party Friday.” Bonnie explains. 

“We’re doing short black skirts. Still undecided on what we’re going to do for tops.” 

“Patterns.” Tiki joins the girls by the lockers. “We did colours last time for Kat’s birthday party, and we looked like bratz dolls.” 

“We still looked cute.” Rebekah turns into her locker. 

“True.” Katherine brushes her hair off of her face. “Wear sneakers. I overheard Elena on the phone with Caroline, and they’re planning on wearing heels,” Katherine grimaces. “Open toes around drunk kids from this town is a capital no no.” She unlinks herself from Bonnie, digging out a compact from her bag. 

“What about Josie?” Tiki looks down the hallway for her. 

“She texted me saying she’s running late. Something about her brother taking forever to get ready.” Rebekah uses the mirror in her locker to apply a fresh layer of lip gloss. 

“Her brother?” Katherine looks bewildered at her. “The boy who wears the same cargo short, band tee combination everyday?” She snaps her compact shut, shoving it back in her bag. 

“I still can’t believe Jo is related to him. They’re just  **_soo_ ** different.” Tiki leans against the lockers. 

“Oh trust me, coming from the older sister of Jeremy Gilbert, it’s possible.” Bonnie giggles. It was bad enough for Jeremy to have one older sister, but having twin sisters developing polar opposite personalities during his formative years definitely did a number on him.

“Hi guys!” Jo smiles brightly at the group. “You will not believe the challenge it was getting here.” She sighs dramatically, relaying her morning to the girls, before the others excitedly reignite discussions of their plans for Friday night. Bonnie zones them out, taking a look down the hallway. Kai had scared away a group of sophomores just by glaring at them. She laughs to herself. She could tell he wasn’t pleased with something but she had to remind herself that he wasn’t her problem. Who cares if Kai Parker was mad, not her. It’s Tuesday morning, she’d be pissed too if she had calculus first thing too, judging by the book he’d taken out of his locker. She looked back to her friends, returning her focus to them and their conversation. She didn’t care too much about what they were saying, but needed something to distract her before homeroom with Dr. Spelling.

-

Bonnie yawned, turning to look over at the football team running drills on the field. At this point anything was more interesting than cheer practice. She had picked up the routine for Friday's event easily at yesterday’s practice, and had gotten it down with tiki’s help during their free period in a practice room behind the gym. She hadn’t missed the repetition of cheer practices. If it was simply choreography, why were they over complicating the explanations. 

“Are we boring you Bonnie?” She whips her head back to see Caroline with her hands on her hips. Bonnie could admit she was an  _ ok _ head cheerleader, but she definitely has her faults. She had felt the urge to say something mean, but but her tongue, shaking her head. 

“No, sorry.” She draws her lips into a line. 

“Okay. Well focus. We have to be in top shape for Friday!” She calls her hands together. 

“ **One more time ladies!** ” She calls out, getting the rest of the team in formation to complete the dance. 

“You okay?” Tiki asks, shutting her water bottle close. She nods at her friend, the familiar cloudiness beginning to fog her head. She follows the team, yelling out the cheer, while completing the steps in sync with the others. The dance was simple enough. A basic routine she’d teach to the kids at the studio she apprenticed at. She made sure to fake a smile each time their coach or Caroline had their eyes on her. Getting into the theatrics of cheer. 

“Good job ladies. See you Thursday. Keep practicing. I’ll have your uniforms ready  too.” Mrs Jones, their head coach claps her hands, ending their practice. Bonnie took the opportunity to speed off, her bag was already packed, and she could shower when she got home. She waves goodbye to her friends, picking up her gym bag, and rushing off into the parking lot. 

“Looking good Bonster.” She looks ahead, seeing Kai in Jo’s car, with his hand stuck out the window. Some kind of rock blaring too. 

_ Could he get more obnoxious? _ She rolls her eyes, walking up to the car. 

“You’re 17. Can’t you drive?” She asks, as a new song begins. 

“Ah fuck I love this song.” He says to himself, before addressing her. “no point when Jo’s the one with a car.” He says simply, turning the volume up. 

“Whatever,” she doesn’t bother continuing to entertain the conversation. 

“Wait wait!” He calls out, she looks over her shoulder. He smiles, his eyes scanning her. She resists the urge to rock on her feet. She just wants to go home. 

“Save me a dance Friday?” He winks. _ Yeah right.  _ She turns away from him, groaning in irritation. She reaches over her head to tighten her ponytail, ignoring his calls for attention. 

_ G _ _ od, can’t he take a hint? _

-

“Bonnie? You home?” She drops her bag down in the entryway. 

“Yeah it’s me!” She yells back, kicking off her sneakers. In a way she was glad her grams was home, it made the house feel a little more lived in, as opposed to when her dad left her to fend for herself. Sending money instead of spending time with his only child, though, that was questionable these days. She walks into the kitchen, resting her arms against the island. 

“What are you making?” She asks the older woman; while she’s bent down by the oven. 

“Pie. When’s your dad coming home?” She shrugs, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“He said he’d be back tomorrow, but you know how he is.” She unscrew the cap, watching her grandmother brush her hands off. She frowns, shaking her head. 

“I should bend that man’s ear back. He’s never here when he’s supposed to.” 

“He’s busy. He tries, unlike-“ she pauses. Her mother was a sore spot. Her grandmother frowns, leaning over to put her hand over hers. Ever since she was young her grandmother had taken an active role in her life. She initially thought it was because the older woman had somehow inherited the guilt her daughter should have had, leaving her 5 year old with a clueless father. Regardless of her grandmother's reasoning, she was glad she had her in her life. 

“How was practice?” The older woman asks her, taking a tea bag out from one of the cupboards. 

“t’was okay.” Bonnie shrugs. “It’s early days, I’m not expecting much.” Her grandmother nods, eyes still trained on the younger woman, a somber look on her face. 

“Cheering used to make you so happy,” 

“I was 14, it was just a silly hobby.” She resists the urge to roll her eyes. She knew better than to around grams. 

“A silly hobby that you spent two summers at camp for.” She pours boiling water into her cup. “Do you want me to sign you up for some of the open sessions at Whitmore?” She shakes her head, chuckling at her grandmother. “Grams I’m good. Thanks though.” She takes another swig from her bottle. 

“Speaking of signing up. Carol Lockwood approached me earlier. She wondered if I could convince you to take part in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.” She groans, putting the bottle on the table. 

“She’s still at that?” she looks at her in disbelief.

“Don’t be rude.”

“What?” She raises her shoulders. “She only wants me to take part so that her little pageant looks like it’s not just founder exclusive and for diversity,” she air quotes. “because everyones going to believe they just so happened to invited one of few non-white familles in this town, and lets not forget the lightest skinned one,” She smiles cynically. ”They’re still going to give the title to one of the founder’s daughters. Sounds like fun.” She shakes her head. Opening the trail mix jar, popping a few in her mouth. Grams sighs. 

“She wants her son to take part. He said he wouldn’t do it unless you do.” She rolls her eyes.  _ Of course he said that.  _

“Tyler said that?”

“You know how Carol is.” Grams starts. “If she had a daughter she’d have already forced the poor thing to do it.” She takes a sip of her tea. 

“You don’t even like the founding family's grams. Why are you entertaining this?” The older woman shrugs. 

“You’re only young once Bonnie. And I’d like to see you in a pretty dress more than just for prom. Which you  **_will_ ** be attending.” She gives her  _ the look _ over the rim of her cup. “Besides, I already signed you up.”

“ **Grams!** ” Bonnie looks at the older woman with wide eyes.

“Don’t raise your voice at me young lady,” she looks sternly at her granddaughter. “The town needs a change, I can feel it wants it too.” Bonnie turns away from her grandmother to roll her eyes.  _ Not this again _ . “The founders can cling to their surnames and false sense of superiority because of their incorrect history, but they know they have to move with the times. And, I have a feeling it will be good.”

“Another premonition” she tilts her head, not entertaining her grandmother and her supposedly magical  **_‘feelings.’_ **

“If you don’t want to believe it, that's your choice, but when have I had a feeling and been wrong?” she raises her eyebrow at the younger girl.

“I have homework.” she says simply, pushing herself off the island.

“You know I just want the best for you, right” she nods, cracking a small smile.

‘“I know grams. I just wish you’d let me decide if I actually wanted to do this pompous town pageant.” she chuckles softly.

-

“Bonnie Bennett, just the girl I was looking for,” she feels an arm snake around her shoulder. She snorts at him, peeling his arm off of her with her fingers pinched, turning around to look at him. “What do you want?” she crosses her arms over her chest. He smirks, pulling out a white envelope. She looks from the paper to him unimpressed. 

“What is it?”

“Your invite.”

“My invite?” she looks at him confused. He sighs, pushing the card closer to her.

“It’s for the Founders party. I know it's an open invite to everyone in town, but this is a pass for you to come earlier. Something about a pre-pageant interview, interview.” she sighs, taking the envelope from him, tracing her name with her eyes. “Your mom is eager. Grams told me she approached her yesterday.” 

“You’re telling me. I live with her,” Tyler brushes his hair back. “Sorry again about using you as a failsafe. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” he leans his arm on the lockers. 

“Neither did I.” she tucks the invite into her biology book. He looks at her confused. “Grams” she clarifies simply. He chuckles, shaking his head. 

“That explains it.”

“If it were up to her, she’d have put me in etiquette lessons already.” he smiles at her.

“Trust me, they’re not worth it.” he sighs.

“Ah yeah, I almost forgot you’re the ultimate trust fund baby.” he glares at her, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be such a bitch bon, it’s not becoming of a young woman.” he leans in, closer to her, brushing her hair back behind her ears. She feels her cheeks begin to singe, looking from his eyes to the bustling corridor. He laughs, leaning his back on the lockers behind him. 

“Don’t do that.” she frowns at him, fixing up. She couldn’t believe she let that get to her. Especially over Tyler Lockwood of all people.

“Awe come on Bee, don’t you miss me?” he takes ahold of her hand, entwining their fingers, she scowls, pulling her hand from his. 

“It’s 10am, don’t make me sick.” she retorts.

“Why? Cause your little boyfriend is watching?”  _ boyfriend? _ She turns around slowly, her eyes connecting with Kai’s.  _ Had he been watching them? _

“Malachai Parker?” she looks at him in disbelief. ‘You think I’d date him?” her expression shifting from shock to disgust. He shrugs, staying close to her. 

“Who knows with you anymore. You’re difficult to read these days, especially when you’re with your little posse.”

“Difficult to read?” he nods, looking from her eyes to her lips. 

“You used to be an open book. You used to be happy-go-lucky, now, you’re different. I mean, I respect it. Zero tolerance for bullshit, but, I don’t know. You don’t smile as much as when we’d all hangout.’ 

“Last time we hung out seriously, we were kids T,” she lets his former nickname slip though her lips. 

“See! No one calls me that anymore. You started that.”

“I was 5 and I only called you that because you used to call me Bee.” she leans back on her heels. The two of them had known each other for more than half of their lives, even longer than she’d been friends with Katherine and the others. 

“Anyways, I'm not dating the weirdo. So, stop doing whatever” she motions towards him in a circle. 

“I think he likes you. He looks at you like a lovesick puppy in class sometimes.” he chuckles, “And he’s not that bad. He let me cheat off him in Algebra.” she shakes her head, pinching at her nose bridge.  “How are you behind in algebra? Semester just started.”

“It was homework, and I was busy at practice.”

“Of course you were,” she smiles.

“Matt’s cool and all, but we all know I’m the real star of the team.” they both laugh.

“Really?” holds the back of her hand to his forehead. Knocking at the side of his head. “You sure it’s not CTE? I’ve seen you take some pretty hard blows to your head.” he chuckles, swatting away her hands. “It affects a lot more contact sports players than you’d think.” he smiles, bringing both of his hands to his chest. 

“Awe bee! Not only concerned for me, but you’re actively checking up on me?” he teases. She rolls her eyes, cracking a smile. “Might wanna be careful ice queen, someone might think you actually care.” she shakes her head, having had enough of their conversation. “Whatever Lockwood. I have to get to class.”

“Wait.” he stops her. “Are you going to the Gilbert’s party Friday?”

“Katherine would have my head on a spike if I don’t show up. So yeah. That and she’s planned our outfits out already,” he nods, smiling softly. 

“Well, if you do go, don’t be a stranger. I know a couple of those Grove Hill guys are coming, but I’ll scare away any unwanted attention. Can’t have you cavorting with the enemy.”

“Yeah right. Focus on passing algebra first, then if you're still obsessed, you can worry about who I’m ‘cavorting’ with.” The first warning bell rings, ending the possibility for him to continue their conversation. She turns away from him, rushing past him and heading up the stairs.


	3. You live your life, you go in shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a block with low motivation. Hope it's okay.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.

Bonnie sighs, exhaustion hitting her like a brick. Her grandmother had woken her up early to say goodbye and she couldn’t get back to sleep. She was barely interested in her lunch and what her friends had to say. She loved them but their conversations as of late have been very surface level. Easy conversation, but it got under her skin at times. Her conversation with Tyler had also been on her mind. She knew she’d changed from freshman year,  _ who doesn’t _ , but she hadn’t accounted for the gaps in her friendship with him and co. Selfishly she didn’t care much either. She liked who she was now, and friendships are a two way street. She didn’t see them making too much of an effort to try to hang out with her, they only ever when it was convenient.  _ Just like before. _ She bangs the side of her foot against her chair, mentally counting down the time till her next class, and home time. 

“Bon?” She looks up startled. The girls were all looking at her, concerned looks on their faces. She’d drifted away again. She clears her throat, smiling softly. 

“Sorry. What’s happening?” She asks, putting her social mask back on. 

“I asked where you got your top from, it’s cute” Rebekah sends her a small smile. She looks down at her blouse, genuinely smiling at the memory of the time she’d purchased it. She’d spent her summer split between lifeguard shifts at the watering hole just outside of town, helping out at the dance studio and with her grandmother. When she was at home, she’d mostly be alone, her father poppin in from time to time, proving that he was, in fact, still alive. On this occasion, she’d gone with grams to visit her great aunt Ayana in Arizona, where her older cousin’s Lucy and Emily had dragged her away to their favorite thrift store, insisting on getting her something to remember the trip by. She’d enjoyed being around her family, particularly her cousins. They embraced her fully and made her feel welcome. She looks up at Rebekah, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Uh, I found it at a thrift store with a while back.” Katherine snorts, taking a bite off of her mini carrot. 

“Ooh… vintage.” Katherine teases. Bonnie bites her tongue, knowing the meaning of Katherine's tone very well. Something both her and her twin did when they weren’t impressed by something. Their parent’s running the town’s primary MD office afforded their family a life of relative luxury. Neither twin had to work too hard for anything where money was involved.

“I think it’s cool.” Jo speaks up, putting the cap back on her bottle. “Back in Portland there were some really cool thrift stores. Great finds too. It’s like a treasure hunt, and it’s sustainable.” She smiles brightly. Tiki and Rebekah nod, looking genuinely interested. The group would normally let Katherine get whatever she had to say out of her system, knowing it was better than arguing and being ostracised by the vixen. Katherine finishes chewing, turning her attention to Josette. 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Kat fires back defensively. “I just meant that the stores around this town are pretty boring. Rebekah’s right, it’s a cute top Honey bee. ” She forces out the compliment. She flips her hair back, puncturing a hole in her drink with her straw. 

“We know. It’s fine, thanks Kat.” Bonnie brushes her off, plastering on a smile. The others nod, wanting to avoid any more awkward conversations. 

‘Now that’s done, is everyone free after school? I need your help deciding between which outfit to wear on my date Saturday.”

“You have a date Saturday?” Rebekah almost chokes on her drink. Katherine nods, pulling her phone out. 

“He’s a freshman at Whitmore. We literally matched during calculus.” She hands her phone over to the blonde, hand motioning to pass it around, “Anyways, he’s really hot and he’s from Indiana. He’s taking me to the Skull Bar.” she almost squeals. Tiki looks at her confused, 

“I thought you invited those Grove Hill boys to your party for dating purposes?” Katherine rolls her eyes, judgement on her face.

“Yeah? And?? He’s not my boyfriend. I can date whoever i want.” Tiki nods, taking the phone from Jo. Her eyes instantly widening.

“Wow” Bonnie leans over, nodding in approval. “He is cute,” she comments, getting her backpack. “I hate to be that person, but I have to get a book from my locker. I don't feel like being chewed out by Tanner right before school lets out. Catch up with you guys at Kat’s place?” The girls nod, looking at the other pictures Katherine shows them. She tosses away her tray on the way out of the cafeteria. Picking up speed on her way to her locker. She lets out a deep sigh, resting her head on her locker.

“Rough day?” She jumps, startled. Kai smiles, leaning against the lockers next to her. 

“What do you want?” She turns to look at him. He scratches the back of his neck. 

“Nothing. Was walking down the hall and saw you resting on the locker. Which, by the way, It’s not very sanitary.” he smiles down at her. “Thought I’d say hi.”  _ Suuuuuurrrreee _ . She nods. 

“Well. Hi.” she presses her lips together, turning her focus back to her locker.

“Oh,” he says, taken back. “You’re actually entertaining the conversation, this is new.” He blinks, a feeling of apprehension taking over his body.  _ Maybe he’d finally broken her down. _ She snorts, half shutting her locker. “Entertaining you would mean that I actually cared about the conversation,” she says, crossing her arms across her body. His eyes hone in on the way her cleavage presses against each other through her blouse. “I don’t, and your little tactics to get my attention are getting boring.” He chuckles, pressing his tongue against his teeth, feeling slighted by her comment. “Boring… As opposed to Tyler Lockwood right?” He snorts. “I don’t know for sure, but i have a hunch that you’d probably break my arm if I tried what he did earlier.” She smiles to herself, hidden from his view by the door of her locker. She was right. He  _ was _ watching them earlier. She turns to look at him, half shutting her locker. She inches closer to him, deciding to have a little fun with this. He gulps, his confidence seemingly weaning as he looks down at her. 

“Were you jealous?” She looks up at him, a teasing tone to her voice. “You want me to give you attention like him?” She raises on her tiptoes, using a soft voice. “Do you want to hold my hand too, Malachai?” She asks, running her knuckle across his cheek. Her green eyes meet his azure. She snakes her free hand up his arm. Her soft hands gripping him lightly. She smiles suggestively, her face inches away from his. His breath hitches, breaking contact to look beyond her.

“I...uh,” he gulps, his cheeks turning pink. She keeps her eyes on him, daring him to look away. He shuts his mouth, clearing his throat, as he motions behind him with his thumb. 

“I gotta go,” he looks away from her, his eyes wide, blowing out air. She smirks, falling back onto her soles, releasing him from her hold. “So soon?” She pouts, enjoying his squirming. “See you in class?” She raises an eyebrow. He blinks nervously, repeating his thumb motion from earlier and rushing away. “Bye.” She yells after him, laughing as she watches him stalk down the hall. 

“What was that?” She almost jumps. Shutting her eyes to take a breath. She looks to her side, Jo moves around to take the space her twin had left from, a confused look on her face. 

“What was what?” Bonnie brushes her hair away from her face. Jo nods her head to the side, gesturing to the direction her twin had just rushed away. 

“You and Kai.” Bonnie snorts, shaking her head. 

“It was nothing. He’s been weird with me. I thought I’d play along...You don’t worry about anything going on between me and your brother, trust me.” Jo nods, making a slight snorting noise. “He’s a lot. If he bothers you again, let me know. I’ll get him to back off.” She smiles softly at Bonnie. Her smile was comforting, and paired with her speaking up in opposition to Kat, she’d proven to be genuine with her. Bonnie nods, grabbing her books. 

“Oh, and you forgot this.” She raises Bonnie’s jacket up, her face lights up, smiling at the taller girl. 

“Oh thank goodness. You’re a lifesaver!” She hugs her. “Did I leave it at the table?” She takes the denim from her friend. 

“No, you left it in English. I was asking Miss Green about the homework and I noticed it. I remembered I had it when you rushed off.” Bonnie shuts her eyes, shaking her head. 

“I forgot I had it on my chair. Thank you. And sorry about rushing off, I did need to get my book,” she pulls it out of her locker. “And I needed a little space.”

“Don’t worry,” Jo swats at the air. “I know how it is,” she smiles reassuringly at her. “What do you have next?” 

“I have a free. Saltzman’s class is a lot harder this year. I don’t want to be doing any more work at home. You?” She shuts her locker. 

“Yeah, I have a free too; mind if I join you? I’d ask Katherine but I’m still kinda… stiff around her.” Both girls chuckle, a knowing look shared between the two of them. 

“She’s not always like that. You learn to just let her say whatever, it’s best for your state of peace. Trust me, You don’t want to see an angry Katherine Gilbert. It’s not a pretty sight.” She hooks her arm around Jo’s. “Plus, she has gym with Tiki anyways. So you’re stuck with me and Bex,” she smiles up at her, starting to walk in the direction of the library. 

-

Katherine slings her bag over her shoulder, focusing her attention back on the girls. “What time do you want us over again?” Tiki tugs at her jacket. Katherine takes her hair out of her ponytail, shaking out her curls, “whenever you’re ready.” She shrugs. “Jer’s at home letting people in. Just text me when you get close, I’ll make us some drinks.” She winks, 

“Katherine, hurry up!” Her twin stalks past the group, unlocking their car. Katherine rolls her eyes, plastering on a fake smile. 

“Well, looks like that’s my queue to go.” She claps her hands together. “See you in a bit,” she blows the girls a kiss, briskly jogging away. 

“We better get going too,” Rebekah places her hands on Tiki’s shoulders. 

“Coming Bon?” The latter asks. Bonnie smiles, shaking her head.

“I’m getting ready at Jo’s. I said I’d take her over.” 

“Oh. Are you not drinking?” Rebekah looks at her, concerned. She shrugs. 

“Grams will have my head if I call her drunk again. You can drink for me.” The pair nod understandingly, waving bye. She rests her back against one of the bleacher beams, looking around for her missing friend. 

Jo walks over, an irritated look on her face, as her twin chews obnoxiously at a tub of popcorn from the concessions stand. 

“Bonnie I’m so sorry.” The taller girl brushes a hand through her dark hair, stress evident on her face. “Our mom had to leave early. He didn’t go along.” She groans, “I hate springing this on you.” She says apologetically. Kai smiles at the girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. 

“What are we whispering about?” Bonnie flicks his hand off of her. An unamused look directed towards him. He smirks, clearly unphased. She crosses her arms over her chest, preparing herself for whatever comes out of his mouth. “You were great out there, you know.” He leans closer to her. “The uniform looks great too.” He winks when their eyes meet. She scoffs, rolling her eyes and pushing him back with her palm to his chest. He grunts, rubbing his chest.

“We better get going,.” She gives Jo a reassuring smile, holding her arm. The taller girl nods, smiling back. Bonnie turns to Kai, a frown on her face again. “Don’t mess anything up in my car,” He throws his hands up in defence, following the girls. 

“I’m riding shotgun.” Kai says, matter of factly. Jo scoffs, elbowing him out of the way. 

“Not your car, not your rules.” She opens the door, “You’re lucky Bonnie’s not making you walk. Be normal for 20 minutes.” She nags, hopping in the seat. He pokes his tongue to his cheek, walking back to the backseat and taking a seat. 

“Sweet ride” he bounces his hand on the fabric beside him. Bonnie turns on the engine, turning up the volume to drown him out. Some early 2000’s mainstream r&b fusion song playing. He presses his lips together, twiddling with his thumbs over his seatbelt. The girls continue to drown him out by talking throughout the ride. Jo engages conversation about their performance and giving out directions back to the Parker residence. Kai wants to roll his eyes at his sister’s clear attempts at impressing the Bennett girl, both by complimenting the music she clearly doesn’t listen to, and planning meetings out of school for the upcoming week. He was a little impressed by Bonnie’s switch up with his sister and him, her core personality outside of him was clearly admirable. She’d been a great performer too. She stood out during the cheers, bright smiles and encapsulated the cheerleader vibe. The outfit really looked good on her too. He was glad when his mother took their youngest siblings away, giving him maximum opportunity to gawk over her, especially after her stint in the hallway with him. His cheek still stung whenever he thought about it. 

“Before we go in, our family is a little…” Jo trails off, looking at the house. 

“They’re batshit.” Kai finishes her sentence for her. Bonnie frowns looking back at him. 

“They can be a bit much. The younger kids should be in bed already, though, so it’ll just be Joey, Hero and Anais, and our parents.” she cocks her lip to the side, nervously.

“Or you could follow me, my room is free...unless,” he winks at her again. 

“Kai!” Jo yells, looking at him in disbelief. Bonnie’s lip quivers, almost laughing at the situation between the siblings. They reminded her of her cousins when they squabbled.

“I’m good with kids. Thanks for the warning though.” She cuts off the engine, unlocking the doors. Both siblings hop out, Jo pulling Kai by the ear to their front lawn. 

“Can’t you take a hint?” She asks him, her eyebrows knitted together. He almost laughs in her face. Her anger was comical to him. 

“About what?” He raises an eyebrow, adding fire to the already growing flame. She huffs at him in disbelief, shaking her head. He catches the sight of Bonnie behind them, bending over to collect her bag from under the driver's seat. He nods mentally, impressed. 

“Leave Bonnie alone.” Jo threatens.

“Or what?” He clocks his head slighly, smirking down at her. He knew his sister was all empty threats. Like she’d tell on him. And tell on him for what? having a crush? They were 18 in a couple months. And even if she did, he wasn’t afraid of their father like their other siblings.

“Are we going in?” Bonnie asks, locking her car. 

-

“The Gilbert’s live here?” Kai asks, walking up to the house with the girls. Bonnie nods, her jacket resting by her elbows, just covering her rear. He’d almost choked on his drink when she came down the stairs. His sister was a pretty girl, _ she was his twin after all, _ but Bonnie was a different league. She’d gone for a black dress instead of a skirt like his sister, covering her shoulders with an oversized denim jacket. Her makeup had changed up too, her eyes seemingly more green. She’d managed to get on his parents' good side too, plasting on her good girl smile, while Jo boasted on her extra-curricular achievements. Which of course resulting in their father telling Kai to get some more initiative like her. He rolls his eyes at the memory, looking up at the house. Bonnie texts someone on her phone, signalling the two to follow her inside. 

The inside of the house was moderately big, kids from school spilling in and out of the house. Loud music playing over speakers, and kids drinking from kegs. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head at the cliche this party is. “Kat’s downstairs,” Bonnie turns around to inform his sister. She nods, taking Bonnie’s hand and following her into the crowd. Kai sighs, looking around the room for a spot to hide away in.

“Sorry about my brother again,” Jo says as they walk down the stairs, Bonnie shakes her head. 

“Please stop apologising. You’re different people, you don’t have to apologise for being related.” she chuckles, “cmon.” she drags her over to the corner where their friends are congregating. A couple of kids, both from their school and Grove Hill, also join. 

“There you are! You look great!” Kat squeals, hugging both girls. She turns to whisper in Bonnie’s ear. “Sebastian’s here. He asked if you were going to show up.” Bonnie leans out of the hug, carefully looking around the room for the brunette. “He’s here? Why?” Kat looks confused at her friend. 

“Because I invited him? What’s wrong, I thought you guys hit it off last summer?”

“What’s up?” Tiki approaches them, two cups in her hand for her and Jo. 

“Nothing,” Bonnie answers quickly, taking her drink from Tiki’s hand. The latter looking confused at the others. 

“Jo, let me introduce you to some people,” Kat keeps her arm around her shoulder, ushering her towards the kids at the bar. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Tiki looks at her, concerned. Bonnie nods, taking a sip of the drink, wincing at the taste. 

“ Jheeze Tee, is there any mixer in this?” the taller girl giggles, bringing her fingers to her lips. 

“Sorry, but you should know by now, I’m heavy handed.” Bonnie shakes her head, laughing at her friend. 

“That's going to cause a problem.”

“What is?” she feels a hand snake across her upper arm. She turns to face him. His signature smile on his face. “Been a while Bennett,” he brushes a curl away from her face. 

She frowns, bringing her cup to her lips. “Has it?” she rolls her eyes, draining her cup of its remains. 

“Ah. you're still mad.” he tilts his head, a cocky smirk on his face.

“Mad?” she raises her eyebrows, shakes her head. “Why are you here?”

“It was on open invite,” he leans in closer to her. “I think your friends have things for Grove Hill guys. I know you do too,” he whispers in her ear. She swats him, glaring at him in his eyes. He smirks, bringing his hands up to her chin. “You’re so beautiful when you’re mad.” she rolls her eyes, taking his hand off of her. 

“You’re pathetic.” she deadpans.

“Sebastian?” they both turn at the voice. She shakes her head, looking between him and her. 

“Of course you know each other.” she mutters, watchi ng Elena walk over, taking him into a half hug, making sure to press her chest against his. _ Really?  _ Bonnie walks away, joining Rebekah at the bar. 

“I know I was gone for a couple weeks during the summer, but who and what was that?” her blonde friend asks, pouring her another drink. 

“That is Sebastian Miller and that was a mistake.” she brings her cup to her lips again, watching his and Elena’s interaction. 

“Some friend you are, you had a summer thing and didn't tell me.” she shakes her head at her. “Did you sleep with him?” she asks in a hushed voice. Bonnie stays still, avoiding eye contact with the brit. Rebekah’s jaw drops, hitting her friend in the arm. “You minx!” she whisper-yells. “He's cute, what happened? And I need all the details.” she points at the younger woman. “You owe me, after keeping this a secret from me for so long.” Bonnie sighs, putting down her drink. 

“There’s not much to say, I met him at the beginning of summer. He did my alternate shifts at the watering hole so I’d only ever seen him during switchover. He turned up for Matt’s shift a couple of weeks in, said he was doing him a favor.” she rolls her eyes. “Anyways it's got quite down by the hole, we started talking and then he turned up at one of Tyler’s after hours parties. We kissed, that was that. I mean we kissed a bit in between, we were hanging out a bit. I don’t know, he’s as you say, a cocky bastard, and I liked it.” she grimaces, taking another sip of her drink. Rebekah giggles, takinga sip of her drink also. “Anyways, we go for a drive in his car, stargazing, and we do it. After that he stops responding and picks up his old shifts again. I mean, he was at Kat’s birthday party a couple weeks ago, but other than that, I’ve been ignoring him back.” Rebekah shakes her head, now irritated.

“What a prick. You're better off without.” she rubs bonnie’s shoulder, reassuringly. “And of course princess Daisy is over there flirting with him, like the tart she is.” she clears her throat. 

“Gilbert!’ she yells over, catching Elena’s attention, “You have a boyfriend, stop being a slag!” Bonnie gasps, covering her mouth as Rebekah finger waves at her, a proud smile on her face. A couple of people around them laugh, as Elena’s cheeks redden. Sebastian chuckles, looking in the two girls direction. Bonnie looks away, finishing her cup again. “Much better,” Rebekah flips her hair back, winking at bonnie.

-

Bonnie sighs, leaning over the porch. The cold air, aining in sobering her up. She’d drank way too much, yet again. The only thought sobering her up was when she remembered she said she was driving home when lipstick fell out of her clutch along with her car keys.

“Good going Bennett,” she groans, finding her way to the floor, dangling her legs over the patio.

“Wow. You are drunk,” She jumps, clutching her chest with her hand. She turns, looking at the laughing boy. “Don’t do that.” She glares at him. He holds his hands up in defence, still smiling. She stretches her legs, focusing her attention on her feet. 

“Are you okay?.” he asks, bending down still taller at her level. She leans back, laying flat. 

“I’m drunk.” she answers simply, her hair fanning around her face. He chuckles, sitting down next to her, 

“I can see,” he brushes her hair out of her face. “C’mon, you don’t know how dirty this decking is.” she raises a hand up. He stares at her hand for a second, before helping her up. Tingles taking over his hand, as he helps brush off her back. She rests her arms on a beam, leaning her head over. 

“This party sucked,” she starts giggling, turning over to look at Kai. he looks at her surprised, not having seen her smile genuinely. 

“Yeah?” she nods, looking back in front of her. 

“Most of Kat’s parties do. People here try too hard.” she looks over at him, “don’t you think?” he shrugs, shuffling closer. 

“I wouldn’t know.” she nods, her lips pouted. 

“Well they do. If it’s not Katherine, it’s Caroline and Elena. They want to be in soo bad, but let me tell you something,” she finger motions for him to come closer. “They’re boring.” she stage whispers, falling into a fit of giggles. “You know who else is boring?” she looks him in the eyes, seemingly serious. He leans in apprehensively. “Who?”

“Me.” she stretches her lips, slouching into her arm.

“Aw come on, no you're not.”

“You barely know me.” she pokes his chest, a lazy smile on her face. “If you weren’t a total weirdo, you’d be cute, and not like Sebastian, he’s a dick, I mean like…” she trails off, looking at him. His stomach almost rumbles, feeling nervous under her glare. 

“Like what?” he asks, hopefully. Asking her while she was drunk wasn’t the best idea, but it was his only chance to speak to her while she could tolerate him. She shakes her head, sitting up and playing with his hair. She smiles down at him, running her hand down his face again.

“I want to kiss you.” his eyebrows shoot up, shocked by her words.  _ Him? She wants to kiss him?  _ His heart rate increases as she places her hands on his shoulders. 

“Wait, wait.” he stops her.

“What?” she huffs, getting irritated.

“You want to kiss me? Like seriously?” she nods, looking at him confused, as if she hadn't just told him so. “But you’re drunk,” he holds his hand up as a barrier. She shrugs, leaning forward.

“N-no.” he stops her.

“Why?” she sits back on her legs.

“You’re drunk.” his voice cracks, “It’s not right.” she stays silent, turning to look away from him. He sighs, feeling his heart rate regulate again.  _ There goes that.  _ He opens his mouth to speak again as his twin joins them. 

“Ah there you are! I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Jo bends down, smiling down at drunk Bonnie.

“I just got out here,” Bonnie rests her head on her friend’s shoulder. Jo smooths out her hair, laughing at the tone of Bonnie’s voice. 

“Why do you have a leaf in your hair?” she asks, flicking it off. Bonnie shrugs, taking her keys out. 

“I’m hungry, someone take me home please,” she looks over at Kai. 

“Are you sure?” she nods, turning to look up at Jo. 

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit much in there anyways. We should say bye to the other girls.” Bonnie grabs the tallest pillar, pulling herself up, narrowly avoiding flashing the twins. 

“Oh wow, you are drunk,” Jo giggles, wrapping Bonnie’s arm around her shoulder. “Did you drink?” she turns to look at her brother. He chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Someone had to be sober, and craft beer out of a keg isn’t my vibe. You’re safe under me.” he picks up the keys Bonnie dropped, his fingers tingling again. 

“Be back in 5 minutes, don’t run off,” she warns her brother, walking tipsily along with her friend back into the house. 


	4. You'll come apart and you'll go black

Kai shakes his knee anxiously, watching the girls interact across the hall, all smiles and gossip from the party last weekend. He’d been looking for an opportunity to speak to Bonnie since he left her and Jo at her house. Jo had stayed over as a self proclaimed safety precaution. He could laugh at that. She definitely used it as an excuse to avoid their family home on a Saturday morning, and to soak up whatever personality traits Bonnie used. When she did come home, it was mid morning, and she’d just missed the madness their younger siblings had caused. 

As per usual, their father was absent, their mother spouting something about final checks at the church he would be taking over. Kai had caught the short end of the stick, stuck with the 4 youngest siblings, while their mother took Hero and Talia with her to the grocery store. **_Lucky him._ ** His younger sisters were easier to manage than the terror twins. Hopefully his parents’ final kids. The 3 year old twins were the bane of his existence. Clearly the apple of his father’ eyes. The duo were his golden set of twins. He’d gone out of his way, inconveniencing his other kids to make sure the twins were cushy and he was around for them. They would terrorise tier siblings the minute their parents were out of sight, going to extremes because they’d get away with it. Kai would applaud them for their gaul, however, being on the receiving side of their pranks and taking their punishments made him resentful. The terror twins would not eat, and would scream when their slightly older sister’s changed the video on the kitchen Ipad. Kai had to send his sisters into the living room, despite their father’s rules on eating in there, let the twins watch whatever, and clean up after all of them. Not only that, but keep them entertained while waiting for his twin to come home, and take over. When she came in, he could barely entertain her conversation about the people she’d met at last night’s party. Everyone she gushed about was one dimensional and drab. _Bonnie hadn’t lied when she said people here were boring._ He’d dipped out, heading into town for a trial shift at the record store, which besides the decent music playing throughout, was also a drag. 

The last time he’d seen Bonnie Bennett was on Sunday morning, when his mother had forced him along to their father’s first sermon, and there she was, with an older black woman, speaking with a brunette white lady. She looked disinterested in their conversation, looking around the church before Jo had caught her attention, stealing her away to sit with her during the session. He’d drifted in and out of paying attention, having to take the twins out when they started to fuss. Bonnie had given him an affiliative smile when they’d made eye contact on her way out. She still stood with Jo, while the older woman she had come with spoke with his father. The twins made sure he couldn’t speak with her, running off and refusing to stand with their mother, and by the time they’d calmed down, she and her guardian had left. 

That had been 3 days ago, and she’d successfully avoided him. Ignoring him in class and packing up quickly to head to her next class. Whenever she was alone in the halls, one of her friends would conveniently pop up, and let another opportunity for him to discuss Friday with her pass. He’d made acquaintances with Jeremy Gilbert at the party Friday, along with his girlfriend Anna, and her friend Sarah, who learned to be Stefan Salvatore’s cousin. They had introduced him to their friends, who for the most part were burnout losers, even by Kai’s standards. They were cool enough. Not his usual crowd, but they were probably the best he could get considering the town setup. Sarah had been overly forward with him, which, had he not been thinking about Bonnie, and the little black dress she was wearing, he would have possibly entertained. She **_was_ ** pretty, but she reminded him too much of Bonnie, without the overwhelming sense of self, and with a mildly uncomfortable obsession with death and dark occult practices. He’d sat with them during lunch, Anna being a senior too, while Jeremy and Sarah were Juniors. He stares over the lunch hall, Bonnie and her other friends were laughing at something, all in pink. He could roll his eyes at how cliche it was. He’d remembered the fuss Jo handmade last night, trying to find her pink cardigan. When he’d joked about it, she’d spat back that it was tongue in cheek. They weren’t outwardly mean, except for Katherine, but then again, she never said anything to anyone, it was her aura that seemed to intimidate. 

“Bonnie Bennett, huh?” he turns, jumping at Anna’s closeness. She looks at him with a knowing smile.

“What?” he clears his throat. She nods her head in their direction.

“I saw you and her on Friday. Don’t worry, I won't tell. Impressive though, you’re the only person I’ve seen her close to like that. She usually lets them down easy, or Katherine scowls them away for her. She’s pretty, and she’s actually nice, surprisingly.” she shrugs, opening her can. 

“surprisingly?” he raises an eyebrow. Anna nods, chuckling lightly.

“I mean, it's harsh to assume girls like her are mean by a default, but she could be. She doesn’t look at people like us like we’re the scum of the earth, like some of the other popular kids.” she takes a sip of her Red bull. “Caroline Forbes freaked out on E.J. last week when he bumped into her in the hall. Like, big big blowout. I would say I'm surprised you’re interested in her, but she’s cool. Let Sarah down easy when you do reject her, her cousins are surprisingly overprotective.”

“I never said I was into her,” he says defensively. She stares at him, shaking her head before returning to the main group conversation.

“Are you guys going to the Lockwood’s later?” Jeremy asks, pushing his beanie back.

“That’s today? I almost forgot.” Anna slouches back into her seat. Jeremy chuckles, putting his arm around her seat.

“Yeah, Elena’s got her pageant initiation meeting. My parents are forcing the rest of us to go.”

“You mean just you. Katherine would go anyways.” Luka teases him. Jeremy flips him off, laughing with him eventually.

“Hey, are you taking part in the pageant, Miss Salvatore?” Anna asks across the table. Sarah rolls her eyes, putting on a fake smile.

“As if. You know Carol Lockwood hates my side of the family. Plus, I think she’s got Stefan on board as the Salvatore family rep.” Kai knits his brows together, not fully understanding the context of the conversation.

“Pageant?” Sarah nods, tucking her hair back. 

“The town has a pageant each year, it's been going on forever. The wife of the mayor, Carol Lockwood and her committee of bored housewives host the pageant. They pretend like everyone doesn’t know it’s exclusive to the founding families, but it usually is. They’ll pick one or two girls from outside families but they never win. Winner gets a place on the historical societies float at their parade in February after the main event.” she scoffs. “I mean it’s september, i don’t get why they’re prepping so early, anyways.”

“A pageant just for a place on a float?”

“They get a broach and a framed picture in town hall with the other winners. Plus they get to keep the Tiara,” Anna wiggles her fingers, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“Do you sign up or is it some secret society shit?” he leans back into his chair, both intrigued and appalled by the politics behind this town event.

“Sign up,” Sarah explains, “but they have been known to reach out to specific targets- oh shit,” she points in the direction of the table his sister and Bonnie were on. Jeremy groans, watching one of his sisters and her blonde friend storm over to them. The entire room hushes, all seemingly interested by whatever tv show drama the girls had going on. 

“Bonnie Bennett, you sneaky little thing!” Caroline shrills, crossing her arms over her chest. Bonnie sighs, looking over at her former friend, aware of the silence in the hall.

“How may I help you, your highness?” she plasters on a smile. Caroline presses her tongue to the side of her mouth.

“You’re not serious right now?” She looks irritated at the shorter girl. Bonnie looks confused at her, pressing her lips together, waiting for further information.

“You signed up for the pageant!” Bonnie continues to stare at her, unphased by the mini tantrum.

“Okay and?” the blonde turns her head, releasing an annoyed breath. 

“You know I thought it was weird you’d wait till senior year to rejoin cheer, but now I see why. You want extra points with the committee. You’ve never been interested in this before!” Elena rubs her friend’s arm, calming her down. An irritated look on her face too. Bonnie rolls her eyes, standing up, leaning her arms on the table.

“I joined cheer cause my friends asked me to. Coach put me on the team because you guys need all the help you can get. I couldn’t care less about whatever type of sabotage you think i’m trying to pull over you.” she gestures to the two with her hand. “And it’s an open competition that **_I_ ** was asked to take part in. worry about yourselves, and why you’re so threatened by me taking part. It’s just a bit of fun. How’d you even find out?” she questions them back

“Tyler let it slip,” Caroline huffs, rolling her eyes. Bonnie bites her tongue, irritated by Tyler’s nonchalance. 

“You know we’ve been preparing for this for years Bonnie. It’s not just a bit of fun.” Elena speaks up. “You said you hated the way this town runs, why bother taking part if you hate it so bad?” she frowns over at her. “You know our parents are looking forward to this.” she says in a softer voice. Bonnie rolls her eyes, looking away from the two. She relaxes her stance, taking a deep breath. “Like I said, it's an open competition. You’re acting like they already gave me the crown. It’s not an end all be all, and you’re not about to guilt me out of this. Good luck to the both of you.” she sits back down, unscrewing her water bottle, “have a nice lunch,” she smiles like she did before, drinking with one and and wiggling her fingers goodbye at the two. They both look at her shocked, before rushing out of the room clearly irritated.

“Damn.” Luka bites at his knuckle. Anna tries to hide a chuckle, looking between Sarah and Jeremy. He brings his lips together before chuckling. “That was interesting.”

“You think?” Sarah smiles. Kai looks back over at Bonnie, she looks unbothered, continuing to finish her lunch. He could admit it was kinda hot watching her stand her ground, standing up for herself, even if it was over a dumb superficial town pageant. He hadn’t expected her to take part, but she continuously shocked him, exceeding his expectations of her. He also thought it was funny how personally the two girls had taken Bonnie’s participation and how they’d expected to guilt her into dropping out. Josette hadn’t given him enough information on the dissolution of their friendship, but if he were to take a guess, their friendship definitely involved guilt and submission heavily projected on her. 

“Uh, I've gotta get going. I have Tanner next.” Kai speaks up, picking up his backpack and securing it around his shoulder.

“Oooh,” Miles, Kai finally remembered the fake ginger’s name, hisses, “Good luck.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I’m going to need it.” he sighs, taking his tray in one hand, finger saluting the others with his free hand. 

-

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you signed up for that shit-show.” Katherine smiles deviously at her friend. Bonnie sighs, her shoulders dropping.

“Grams signed me up. I was hoping to keep it quiet till the stupid thing,” she grumbles, irritated by that very public back and forth. 

_Of course they had to make it everyone’s business_. She stabs her fork in her salad, now having lost her appetite, and mood had soured considerably. 

“I think it’s a good thing. Did you see that? You knocked them down their pedestal just at the thought of winning. Now imagine you actually do!” Rebekah claps her hands together, a supportive smile on her face.

“I just,” she sighs. “I don’t want it to be a thing where I’m doing it just to spite them. I didn’t agree to being signed up for them.” She cocks her mouth to the side.

“And them losing is the reward.” Katherine states as if it’s obvious. “Look Bon. You’re a 10. I mean, we wouldn’t be friends if you were anything less. That goes for all of you.” Katherine points with a singular finger at the other girls. “And you heard Elena, my parents also put me through those pageant classes. Wasted them really, but who knows. Miss Virginia state sounds nice _,_ but that’s besides the point. I have the knowledge that’ll help you place high, win even. We’re all here to help you, right?” The others nod, smiling excitedly. 

“C’mon, it’s the change the town needs. No one wants to see another founder’s daughter win the pageant and prom queen. It’s so boring and predictable. They need to get with the times, and that’s you!” Tiki takes her hand, squeezing it. She smiles back at her, exhaling, before nodding.

“Okay, but I have the initiation at the founders party,” Katherine brushes the air, shaking her head.

“It’s a mixer. Carol just sits you guys down to explain how it works, and gives you the briefs.” The girls look confused at her. “Oh please, you think I didn’t ask the former contenders how it worked before Elena took the family space?” She winks at them. Bonnie nods, looking over at the clock. 

“Ah, I have Gym with Tanner next.” She groans, wanting to bury her head in her arms. 

“Ew,” Rebekah pulls a face, taking a sip from her water. 

“I know.” She pouts, wanting to go home already. 

“Let’s hope he’s not in absolute the worst mood possible.” She sighs, picking up her bag in one hand, and her tray in the other. “See you tonight?” She raises an eyebrow. The others nod, blowing kisses goodbye. She smiles at her friend’s cheesiness, and walks away. 

Bonnie had felt slightly better after her friend’s had encouraged her further to actually try with the pageant. She still wasn’t feeling it 100, but any distraction away from school and college next year was greatly welcomed.

-

“It’s like déjà vu,” she turns her head, tugging her ponytail tighter. She presses her lips together, focused on jogging. “What? You’re not speaking to me now?” He asks, running alongside her. 

“Hello Kai.” She says plainly. Avoiding looking at him. She’d made it half the week without having to interact with him, which was a goal in itself. She’d woken up Saturday morning slightly embarrassed when memories of the night before flashed in her mind, when Jo had asked her what she’d been talking to Kai about. Embarrassed would be the word to describe how she felt.

“Wooow.” He chuckles. She sighs, looking at him from the corner of her eye, before picking up the pace. “Your legs are short, I was going slow on purpose.” He calls out, picking up his speed. “Aw, come on Bonster. First time we ever spoke was like this. Now you’re icing me out. I didn’t even do anything, I don’t think that’s fair-“

“Do you ever shut up?” She snaps. A smile creeps onto his face. She was finally speaking to him.

“You know I could talk for days, but you, you’re usually snippy with me. Kinda made me jealous at lunch when you gave Blair and Serena attention.” She snorts, knitting her brows as she looks over at him.

“A gossip girl reference, really?” Her eyes widened, half shocked that he knew the character names.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me and you know you love me, xoxo gossip girl,” he winks. It takes a lot for her not to roll her eyes, a kai specific twitch irritating her fingers.

“Whatever,” she sighs, calming herself down before returning her attention back to the track. Bonnie was sure that Tanner had been a dictator in his former life, that or he was compensating for not being a ranking military official. No way should high school gym class be this gruelling.

Who makes kids run drills?

“Bon, don’t ignore me again.” he speaks with conviction. She’d almost caved, but she wanted to put whatever happened behind her. If that included avoiding him, then so be it. 

“Don’t call me that.” She almost snarls. “I don’t want to talk.” She explains, running ahead of him, leaving him behind.

“You don’t even know what I wanted to talk about!” he yells from behind her. She was half glad he never caught up with her. Hopefully he got it through his hard head that she didn’t want to be bothered by him, especially not now she has other things on her mind. 

“Trouble in paradise?” she doesn’t bother turning to look at the boy beside her. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do? If you’re running with me, then you're slacking. Not a good look.” he chuckles, keeping at pace with her.

“I’m flattered you care, but I'm on my final lap. You know me better than that bb,” she grimaces, glaring over at him.

‘Never call me that again in your life Lockwood.” he smiles, winking.

“Cute you think you scare me. My mom wanted to make sure you’re still coming tonight.”

“And she sent you as her lackey?” he nods boldly. 

“You’re my date, remember?” _oh yes, how could she forget._ Carol Lockwood’s interest was based firmly on her son’s participation in her little show.

“Don’t call it that, it's a partnership.” 

“My bad. Didn’t know you were taking the pageant so seriously. Feels like that one episode of Gossip Girl though,” her head whips over at him, taken back by his reference to the teen drama.

“You watched Gossip Girl?” he nods, chuckling.

“You don’t remember? You, Care and Lena made me watch that show against my will.” he shifts his body, running with her, his back to the track.

“Against your will? But you’re referencing it now? Sounds like you were more invested in it than you’re letting on.” he raises his hands up, smiling.

“Ah you caught me. I'll admit it was pretty good. Ridiculous, but that's The CW for you.” she shakes her head, chuckling.

“Yeah, I’ll be there tonight. We’re both suffering through this thing.”

“You really know how to sell it, Bennett.” he turns again, picking up his pace.

“You’re not off the hook!” she speeds up, pulling him back before she could loose him when he speeds off. 

“What did I do?” he groans as she hits his arm.

“You told Caroline and Elena about the pageant! They blew up on me during lunch.” sheets his arm.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. They’re spinning that by the way." he rubs his arm, "Sorry about that, really. I wasn't even speaking to them. Matt asked about it and they overheard." the universe must have decided it wasn't going to be kind to Bonnie Bennett week. 

“Well everyone knows now. I'll wait for their storm to calm. I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Don’t be a stranger, you still owe me after you avoided me Friday. Really hurt my feelings Bon,” he pouts.

“When was that? Before or after you had that girl from Grove Hill’s tongue down your throat.” he smirks.

“You know I spread my love,” he says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“You’re definitely spreading something,” she messes up his hair before jogging off, leaving him behind. 

-

  
  


“You know the old property has a chamber space underground for slaves. It’s further out back,” Grams tuts, holding onto Bonnie's shoulder as she sorts out flyaways in her hair, framing her curls around her face. “Another thing they’ve tried to distance themselves from.” She cups her hands around the younger girl's face in her hands, smiling warmly at her.

“My pretty girl.” Bonnie smiles, leaning into her hands. “I know you didn't want to do this, but I’m glad you are, even if its just for your little senile granny.” she chuckles, shaking her head. 

“You’re not senile grams.” she looks at the older woman through her eyebrows. She brushes her off, taking a champagne float from a server passing by. “Remember you said you wouldn’t drink too much tonight, you know you get a loose mouth” grams gasps, hitting her playfully on her shoulder.

“Child, mind your mouth,” Bonnie giggles, sticking her tongue out at her grandmother.

“Ms. Bennett,” Grams turns, smiling at the man. Bonnie recognised him as Joshua Parker, the town priest, and the Parker’s dad. “It’s nice to see you again.” Grams takes his hands, patting them reassuringly. Bonnie had known he was Jo and Kai’s dad, but hadn't really given the man a second glance. She could see now which features Jo and Kai got from their father. He was a good looking man, a silver fox even, but the religious thing wasn’t her thing. If looks meant anything, the male Parker's would be alright post 40.

“This is my Granddaughter Bonnie,” grams places her hand on her back, giving her a look that meant to be on her best behaviour.

 _Why does she even care? She’s spiritual not religious._ Bonnie smiles politely at Joshua. He chuckles as he informing grams that they’d already met.

“My wife is with our kids outside, oh,” he catches the twins glaring at one another and Jo rushing out of spite before he could call her. 

“There goes Josette.” he chuckles nervously. “Malachai, come here.” he beckons him with his hands. He begrudgingly walks over, nods. He looked decent in formal attire, though, the chain hanging from his trousers and the rolled up sleeves were very much...Kai. 

“Sheila, this is my eldest, Malachai. Malachai this is Sheila Bennett. She was my academic advisor way back when.” Grams helped Joshua in college? 

“Not that you needed much help, you were an example student.” he holds his hand to his chest, chuckling.

“I was decent, don't flatter me too much.” Bonnie zones out as he begins to talk about college. _Same old story._ Get friendly with grams to help with college applications and prospects. She couldn’t wait to get out of Virginia and somewhere where your business is no one but your own and with more diversity. 

“Hey Bonnie, do you think you could show me around the grounds?” kai asks, interrupting the adults. She looks to her grandmother, who shoos her away, nodding at her. She looks over at Kai, motioning with her head opposite to the main hall. 

“Sorry about my dad,” he finally says after following her in silence. She snorts, shaking her head.

“Your dad isn’t the first person to try cozy on up to my grams to get ahead on college applications. I’m just surprised they knew each other.” she shrugs, not giving him much with her tone or expression. “They were speaking for like 20 minutes after church,” he looks confused at her.

“I was speaking to Jo, and Grams will literally speak to anyone.”

“You live with your grandma?” her breath hitches, pressing her lips together. 

“Not really. Not that it’s your business.” she glares at him. “It’s complicated.” she flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to pry. Just a question based on an observation.” he leans over a chair in the dining room, looking at the candles. They fall into a silence again, Carol Lockwood greeting them briefly before yelling at some of the waiters on her way out.

“Bitch.” Bonnie grumbles under her breath, watching the woman put in a smile for a guest in the next room. Kai chuckles, taking two champagne flutes from a server tray, holding one out for Bonnie. She stares at it, then back to the door, before taking it from him, motion for him to follow her. 

“If you’re trying to continue to fly under the radar, don’t let any of the PTA mothers, or Liz Forbes see you drinking. Especially not at a town event.” she finishes her drink in one go, impressing Kai. “I’ll keep that in mind.” he follows her down the hall, watching her snag a bottle as they pass through the kitchen, and head out to an empty gazebo.

“You know this palace well Bonster,” she groans, stabbing the cork in the bottle with a set of keys.

“Don’t call me that.” she deadpans, popping the bottle open. “And like you said earlier, there's a lot **_you_ ** don't know about **_me_ **.” he smiles, gulping down his glass, sitting down on the floor, out of view, across from her. “You do listen to me.”

“Hardly.” she sneers, before exhaling. She looks up at him, a firm expression on her face. “Listen, I was harsh earlier, well, I’ve **_been_ ** harsh with you, it isn’t fair.” he raises his eyebrows, shocked at her attempt at an apology.

“Is this you admitting that something happened between us?” he raises an eyebrow, taking the bottle from her hands, drinking straight from it. She turns away in revulsion, somehow not surprised by his actions.

“God, you’re a loser.” She takes the bottle from him. “You're gross too.” she wipes the rim with her dress, before bringing it to her mouth.

“Deflection and insults. My love language, how did you know.” he chuckles, watching her put the bottle down. Her lips pursed as she makes a face at the taste. “Not very ladylike of you either, aren't you supposed to be in the running for Miss Mystic Falls? Drinking like that is very unbecoming of a beautiful young woman.” she brings the bottle back up to her lips, irritated by him already. “You and Tyler are the same damn person.” she mutters under her breath.

“What did you want Kai?”

“oh , so we’re actually going to talk?” he raises an eyebrow, taking a swig from the bottle.

“I can go.” she motions behind her. He sighs, looking seriously at her.

“Last time you drank you told me you wanted to kiss me. That’s pretty big to me.” he explains, putting down the bottle.

“And you didn’t, so that's your loss.” she dismisses him, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away from his glare,

“Sorry for being a decent person, and not taking advantage of yo while you were drunk. I’m sure that would have made it easier for you to dislike me though, right?” he leans back on his arms, biting on where his lip piercing would have been.

“What do you want from me Kai? I was drunk and I said I wanted to kiss you, so what?”

“You’re so obtuse.” he sighs, brushing his hair back. “I like you Bonnie, I've been straightforward since we met. I’m bringing it up because it’s kind of a big deal to me, it must have meant something to you since you’ve been actively avoiding me since.” 

“What do you want me to say? I think you’re cute and wanted to kiss you? I do and did. Happy?” she looks at him with an irritated expression. He pokes his cheek with his tongue, chuckling through the space. “Why are you so defensive? You act like it's the worst thing in the world that you could potentially like me. I know I said I liked the bitchy thing, but-” his eyes widen at the feeling of her hands on his face, her lips attached to his. She pulls away, looking just as surprised as him by her actions. “I… i’m sorry. I didn’t” he leans forward, connecting their lips together, kissing her back. She links her arms over his shoulders, moving her lips in sync with his. The kiss wasn’t soft, but soothed the nagging feeling in her stomach. She pulls away before he could bring his tongue to her lip, following after her as she moves away.

“You talk too much.” she says simply, standing up to smooth over her dress. 

“Bonnie,” he starts.

“They usually toast to themselves,” she presses her lips together, brushing her hair out of her face. “we better get inside.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the continued support. I really enjoy reading your comments too, they make my day.


End file.
